The Closet Plan
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Being an infected can be quite boring at times. Of course when you have a bunch of stupid surviors stumbling around you can manage some fun. Rated K  just because. No couples.


Kevin - Smoker

Ben - Boomer

Ethan - Hunter

Jayden - Charger

Daniel - Jockey

Michael (Mike) - Tank

Chloe - Witch

Madison - Spitter

"What morons." Kevin sighed taking an extremely large puff from his cigarette. Ben looked up to look where his companion was pointing.

"Morons." He agreed nodding his head as the four survivors stumbled around like idiots attempting to slap off every single infected without using their guns. Maybe they were out of bullets…

"I give 'em two hours." Kevin commented seeing as they were still standing.

"Two minutes." Ben corrected as the tall muscled biker fell down due to a very familiar figure tackling him to the ground and racking his claws over his chest.

"Ethan?" Ben asked looking up at the much taller Kevin.

"Uh huh…" Kevin nodded attempting not to smile as Ethan screeched his made up language.

They had all come up with something similar, a language as you might call it. Ways to let the survivors know who was coming so it would give them a bit of a heads up. But even with this very distinct warning, they had yet to kill any of the "special infected" (As they called themselves), contrary to popular belief.

"Look like he's having fun in there?" Ben asked glancing in the general direction again.

"When isn't-oh god…you hear HIS too right?" Kevin asked his ears perking up to hear a very obnoxious, very unwanted battle cry.

"Daniel?" Ben moaned.

"Yep." Kevin replied solemnly scanning over the horde for the infected in question. He found the red headed spazz without much trouble. His fiery red hair giving him away in the mass of dull colors. "He's in there." Kevin nodded and took another puff from his cigarette.

"Look like we should join?" Ben asked. Kevin usually had a better eye for when the two should intervene with the horde, and when they should let them be.

"Let me real one in." Kevin sighed and took a few steps back, bent his back back-wards and stood up straight in the blink of an eye letting out the long, saliva covered, appendage. "Got him." He said around his tongue. A female scream of horror and a sound of a struggle and Kevin realized that he had caught the only girl in the group. She shuddered and struggled underneath the grasp of the tongue screaming out to her partners to save her, but it was much too late.

"Now?" Ben mouthed so the women wouldn't hear them speak English.

"Now." Kevin mouthed back and braced himself as Ben let out a large pool of puke launch from his mouth. The smoker unraveled his tongue from around her in just enough time so that he didn't get caught up in the bile.

"Ew! Gross! Damn!" She cursed attempting the get a hold on anything surrounding her. Perhaps for balance, perhaps to be used as a weapon to ward off the offending horde. The two specials were never quite sure. But regardless she would need both. An entire half of the horde turned towards her and began clawing at her from all different angles. She managed an axe that was strapped to her back and was hacking away at the stupid infected. Kevin chuckled happily at his handy work as the girl fell down with one extra push from Ben.

Several long and very humorous minutes later the horde had grown bored and began to either just simply fall down and play dead, or walk away all together. The girl lay on the ground moaning and holding her arm.

"Is it over?" She mouthed. "Is it over?" She repeated this several times before slipping into complete unconsciousness…or death…Kevin never really could tell the difference with the non-infected.

"Here, I heard her go this way!" The black one announced.

"ZOEY!" they all cried in unison.

With a couple hints from Kevin (Who emitted a couple very loud, obnoxious, coughs to alert them to where she was.) the group found the girl.

"Here!" The old one snapped. "Good god, not Zoey."

"Aw no, no, no…" The black one muttered as he saw what the old one turned away from.

"Shit…" The tall biker (who must have escaped from the wrath of Ethan) sniffed. Kevin snickered from his hiding spot. Ben joined him in watching the group, while trying to suppress their laughter.

"We can't just leave-" The black man began.

"We have to. She wouldn't be able to move even if she had survived that…" the smart old one decided. "Come on…we can't mourn here, she wouldn't want that…"

With a couple good-byes and confessions of love or attraction they were off. Leaving the body of the poor girl in the street.

Nearly an hour later the rest of the male special infected had gathered around the unusually pretty human girl. She was alive obviously, her chest rose and fell and she twitched every once and a while.

"Come on!" Ethan mewed stretching. "Can we just kill her or something?"

"Nah, I wanna freak out the other survivors…I just don't know how yet…" Kevin responded to his overly jumpy best-friend.

"Comoncomoncomoncomon! Letsgoletsgoletsgoletsgo!" Daniel leapt around the room his eyes everywhere at once. "Scaremscaremscrarem!" He chanted moving sporadically around the area. Michael bashed him over the head in irritation. (Come on, Let's go, Scare them.)

"Mike agree! Let go!" He moaned his small dialect and vocabulary was as usual, small and simple.

"Wait!" Ben snapped angrily "Let _us_ think of something!" Kevin slammed a fist into his open palm.

"We'll catch up with the other survivors and we'll wake her up in a closet a little bit in front of them! They'll be so freaked!" Kevin snickered at his own plan.

"Wait! Wait a second here!" Ethan interrupted. "How are we gonna wake her up when we want her to? She's out like a light. Sleepin' like a rock. She hit the hay. Catching some Z's. She's not gonna wake up for a while. Besides that, what if they pass where we've hidden her?" Kevin sighed.

"Obvious." Ethan looked up, a bit confused. "Chloe will wake her up." a small gasp went throughout the group.

"Mike no like Chloe!" Mike shuddered.

"Nuh uh!" Jayden shook his head and waved his little arm dramatically.

"!" Daniel shook and ran even faster around the room.

"Chloe? How the hell do you expect to get HER to do US a favor?" Ethan demanded a bit curious as he began scratching his ear.

"I have connections." Kevin smiled and turned towards another group of survivors that were coming up about a mile away (Special infected have amazing senses). "Doesn't she have a crush on the hillbilly?" He asked. "and doesn't Madison like the con-man?" The group nodded at him each of them holding their own smirk.

"Whadya want?" Madison demanded as Kevin attempted to get near Chloe.

"We have some news…" Kevin lied smiling very believably at the girls. "It has to do with the con-man and the hillbilly." The two girls looked up.

"What?" Chloe demanded.

"They're comin this way but the route they're taking is TOTALLY different than the one you guys are on, and I heard them talking when they were walking…" Kevin added for a little more insurance.

"What were they saying?" Madison snapped.

"They were saying how they wanted to be zombies so they could be with you two. But your love was forbidden. Like Romeo and Juliet! Or at least hillbilly said that about Chloe." Chloe's usually depressed-tear-streaked face lit up with joy.

"Don't lie to me!" She laughed then sniffled.

"Wouldn't think of it." Kevin smirked and began gesturing for Chloe to follow.

She did. Thankfully the women was still knocked out and laying in the general area he had left her. Daniel had moved her a bit. He had a fetish with making everything a little bit to the left and had dragged her to the left.

"Alright she's here!" Kevin called trying to find the remainder of the group. Jayden came from a door way, a severed hand hanging limp from his mouth. Michael ran past them screaming and crying about how terrifying Chloe was.

Kevin smirked and hoisted the woman on to his shoulder.

"Come on." He told Chloe and led her away from the site.

"What? What are you doing with her?" She demanded "Where's my hillbilly?" She demanded beginning to climb all over the surroundings to try and get a view of the boy.

"You do something for me first!" Kevin growled dropping the woman gently back on the ground.

"There you are!" Ethan smiled jumping down from a two story buildings roof.

"Yeah, now help me move the human girl." Ethan sighed then whistled. Michael sneaked around the corner then hid behind a dumpster. He poked his head around the edge and motioned for Ethan to come over there. Ethan followed.

"What?" You could hear Michael's extremely loud whisper.

"I want you to carry the girl to a closet." Ethan began. "And then have…wait no no! Bad! Focus! …okay better? Alright and then have Chloe…no bad! Mike stop screaming, you don't have to be al- Mike stop!" Kevin snickered and Chloe looked over to the bickering two behind the dumpster.

"Should I-" Chloe began. Kevin shook his head

"Best not intervene." Kevin told her and frowned "You might make things worse." Chloe frowned

"Alright…How long does this usually last?" She demanded

"Give it two more seconds of Michael crying." Kevin instructed.

"They at is again?" A booming voice demanded, Kevin turned to see who it was.

"Sup Ben, yeah they're at it again."

"What this time…"

"Oh just listen."

"No!"

"You wont be alone!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Caaaauuuusssse."

"Mike!"

"No! She's the devil!"

"She is NOT the devil, she's a pretty, smart, beautiful, careful, lovely…"

"You just have a crush on her!"

"Sweet, gorgeous, educated- You lie, you stupid Tank!"

"EW!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"GO!"

"!" Michael turned away from Ethan with anger.

"You said that they were almost done." Chloe sighed.

"I lied." Kevin shrugged.

"Now they are…listen Ethan's pretending to cry. That always gets the big oaf." Ben pointed out while he rubbed his bulging stomach.

"Oh no…" Michael whispered then turned around and pulled Ethan into a hug, rocking him back and forth. "Mike will go! Mike will go!" Ben chuckled Ethan was gagging as he did every time the extremely large infected forced him into his underarms while hugging him.

"Got it." Ethan smiled as he tugged Michael's hand towards the group.

"Oh no…" Michael muttered again and again as the two grew closer to the group.

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it." Kevin shrugged and gestured for Michael to pick up the girl. "Listen man, you guys gotta bolt to catch up with the other group. As fast as you can. If the girl starts to wake up, gag her or something, Chloe, you wont be of service if that happens." Chloe nodded. "Alright, listen. Once you find a room or a closet that is in their path I want you to dump the girl, wake her up, then lock it from the outside. Understand?" Michael was smiling at him, his grin wide and until his glance dropped on Chloe and her long deranged nails.

"Got it." Chloe spoke in a whisper as Michael lifted the girl from the ground and put her over his massive and most likely sweaty shoulder. Her nose crinkled up from the smell that was radiating off of him.

"Come on." Michael moaned and began on their way.

"You know what?" Kevin spoke up after a long silence. "We did something good. I mean good for the survivors." Ethan looked up stretching out his back like a cat.

"Nah, man we'd be the laughing stock of the infected if we did that. We did it for our own entertainment." He corrected as he licked some blood off of one of his claws.

"True. But we never actually went and saw how they reacted." Ben frowned and paused as he was about to put a rat inside his mouth.

"You're right." He agreed.

"Should we go?" Kevin asked. Ethan nodded while Ben simply shrugged.

"Let's go." Ethan moaned and began making his way in the direction that Chloe and Michael had gone, Kevin and Ben trailing behind him.


End file.
